


How To Keep Sammy Safe

by rosworms



Series: How To Keep Sammy Safe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brainwashing, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dom/sub, Dubious Content, M/M, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean only wants to keep Sammy safe, but his priorities and methods are a little different than they used to be...</p>
<p>Each ficlet is just a moment in this AU. They are not necessarily in any order. Just moments as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Keep Sammy Safe

“Sam… I know what you’re doing with Ruby.”

The motel room was dark when Sam opened the door. He knew Dean’s voice had come from the left, but that was it. He flicked the light on and saw his brother sitting on the bed. Dean’s head was down and his eyes were closed.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin-”

“I saw you and that whore practicing with your powers.”

“Dean… listen, I know you didn’t want me messing with that stuff, but I’m doing so much good. I’m exorcising demons without hurting the victims. It’s a good thing!” Sam defended himself.

“I know… you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Dean looked up, his mouth stretching slowly into a smile. “But you can do so much more.”

“What?” Sam’s brain stalled with surprise. This was not the response he had anticipated.

“I can show you how.” Dean stood up and blinked, his eyes black when he opened them again. Sam stumbled back into a wall.

“Get out of my brother, you sonofabitch. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-”

“Sammy, it won’t work. I’m not being possessed. You can recite that all you want, and no black smoke is coming out of this mouth. Hell, you can even try to use your powers even though I know you’re exhausted for the night with all your practicing.” Dean let his eyes go back to green and he put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, gently and firmly repositioning them when Sam tried to throw them off.

“What are you?” Sam gasped.

“I’m Dean. I’m your brother. I’m… not quite a demon. Demons are souls that have been twisted by Hell until they become demons. What happens when a soul is rescued before they can complete the transformation?” Dean shrugged, his eyes flashing again as if to make a point. He dug his fingers into Sam’s flesh when his younger brother flinched away from the black eyes.

“Don’t. You better get used to this. This is who I am.” Dean practically growled. Then he let his hard features melt as he gently rubbed Sam’s shoulders as if that would keep the bruises from forming where his fingers had been. “I’m not evil, Sammy. I love you. I do. You’re mine- my little brother. I just want to be honest with you and help you.”

“Okay…. yeah… okay, Dean.” Sam nodded. Dean could see the hesitation in his eyes, but he knew he could make that go away with time.

“I just need you to trust me.” Dean took out his knife and held it up to Sam. “Do you trust me?”

Sam nodded, even when Dean looked like he was going to use the knife on him. Sam knew that a demon brother was better than no brother. And he was infected with demon blood, so who was he to judge? So he nodded, showing faith in his older brother.

With a grin, Dean turned the blade to himself and sliced his arm.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam yelled.

“Sam! Do… you… trust… me?”

“Yes, of course but-”

“Good. Drink.” Dean held his arm up to Sam’s face. Sam grimaced, hesitating.

“Sammy, I went to Hell for you. I suffered for forty years. I think I deserved some real trust. Do what I say.”

Sam nodded slowly, the guilt overwhelming him, and brought his mouth to Dean’s arm. He let his tongue lick the rivulet of blood before he clamped his lips over the cut.

Dean could see the moment that it hit Sam. He could see Sam’s pupils widen before his lids dropped and Sam groaned.

Sam jerked back, surprised at his own reaction. Surprised when his pulse raced and his dick hardened. But Dean was now holding his head in place and he was so much stronger than before. Sam couldn’t move away, so he let himself give in to the amazing high that was taking over.

“That’s right, little brother. Just give in. I know it feels so good.” Dean’s voice was electric. Sam’s hair stood on end and his body broke out in goosebumps. Dean’s voice felt as good as his blood tasted and Sam didn’t notice at first that Dean’s hand was roughly stroking his cock through denim. He just gave in to all the feelings like Dean said to.

Dean knew that Sam’s mind was gone when Sam hips jerked and pushed against Dean’s hand. In a more solid state of mind, Sam would have been shocked at Dean’s hand even being there. Right now Sam was all physical sensation, need, and instinct. And right now Sam’s physical need was sexual release.

Dean pulled his arm away from Sam, chuckling at the pathetic whimper of loss that escaped Sam’s mouth.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I got you…” Dean pushed Sam against the wall and worked the buttons of Sam’s fly, grabbing at the hard cock that sprang out when he released it. Dean knew how this would go down. He’d done it so many times downstairs…. first as a torture, and then as a reward as he grew to enjoy it.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, Sammy.” Dean muttered. He took advantage of Sam’s muddled mind and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He shoved the younger man onto the bed, face first and climbed up behind him. He grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled them up, lifting Sam’s bare ass into place. Hurriedly, he spit in his palms and coated and stroked his own dick. He’d fuck Sam without any lubrication at all just to teach him a lesson for whoring around with Ruby except that it wouldn’t be pleasurable for him either. So he’d settle for taking Sam without any stretching or preparation as a punishment instead.

Sam was so lost in the drug of Dean’s blood that his cry of pain faded into a groan of pleasure as Dean slammed into him, hitting the spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through his whole body. All sensations multiplied and it didn’t take long before Sam’s world exploded and his vision went white. Dean kept thrusting even after Sam went limp, probably unconscious from the intensity of his orgasm. Taking his brother unconscious added a new thrill and Dean finally let himself come inside of his little brother, hips jerking with aftershocks until he was finished.

Sated, he let himself slip into a light sleep beside the warmth of his little brother.

The next morning, he knew the moment Sam was awake. The sharp intake of air, the shaking breaths as Sam remembered what had happened last night.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean mumbled, wrapping his arm around Sam in false gentility, muscles tight and not moving. It was a cage disguised as a cuddle.

“How… was that okay? Dean… what the fuck?” Sam asked, almost hyperventilating.

“It was just your body reacting to the blood. It’s fine… I didn’t mind. This will work.” Dean made it sound like it was something they just had to deal with instead of something Dean initiated.

Dean knew what he was doing. He knew Sam would never resist while high on his blood and he would use those times to breach Sam’s subconscious mind. He would tell him how much he wanted this. How much Sam needed to trust Dean. And once those messages became fact to Sam, he would move on to telling Sam that he wanted to obey Dean. He would reward Sam for his obedience until Sam associated obedience with pleasure.

Then Sam would be his. Sam would be protected. Sam couldn’t get in trouble if Dean controlled him.


End file.
